staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 To się może przydać (cz. 1) 10.00 "Dynastia" (138) - serial prod. USA 10.45 To się może przydać (cz. 2) 11.00 Kwadrans na kawę - porady na temat zdrowia, mody i stylu życia 11.15 Warszawska szkoła Baletowa - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Agroszkoła: Rozród koni i odchów źrebiąt 12.50 Surowce (8): "Banany" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13.05 Fizyka półżartem (1)9 13.20 Fizyka: Jądro atomowe 14.00 Chemia: Budowa atomu a właściwości chemiczne pierwiastków 14.35 Spójrz w niebo 14.55 Przygody kapitana Remo 15.15 Sezam - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.30 ,,3-2-1 Kontakt" - serial prod. japońsko-ameryk. 16.00 Największy pierścień - program popularnonaukowy 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak 16.40 Kino Tik-Taka: Dennis - zawadiaka" (15) - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (59) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Tom i Jerry" - serial anim. prod. USA 18.00 "Intymny kontakt" (1) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 19.00 Test - magazyn konsumenta 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik-Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" (138) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Publicystyczne Studio "Zapis" 22.15 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Wódko pozwól żyć 23.25 Nocna Zmiana Bluesa 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Diplodorianie" (8): "Operacja deszczyk" - serial animowany prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 8.35 Świat Kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" (126) -serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Teleklinika Doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego - Psychoterapia i hipnoza 10.50 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Diplodorianie" (8): "Operacja deszczyk" (powt.) 16.15 Sport: Hight 5 - Windsurfing 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Program publicystyczny 17.05 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - Nieznane dokumenty o Dywizji im. Tadeusza Kościuszki na Wschodzie 17.40 Moja modlitwa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Cudowne lata" (50): "Kieszonkowe" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - teleturniej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzyczyniepospolitej 19.30 "Z ziemi polskiej": "Wygnańcy i żołnierze" - film dok. 20.00 Wielki sport - magazyn wydarzeń sportowych 20.30 Moje książki: Tomasz Łubieński - pisarz, dramaturg, tłumacz i krytyk 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Makaroniarze" (1): "Tata" - film obyczajowy prod. francuskiej (1990) 23.20 Określona epoka: Stanisław Barańczak - film dok. 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Ukryta kamera 21.00 Chiefs (cz. 3) — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 JJ Starbuck — serial sensacyjn-przygodowy 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Rugby, Mistrzostwa Francji, finały 9.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 10.00 Boks, walki w Las Vegas 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, play off 13.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 14.00 Formuła Renault 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL, Puchar Stanleya 17.30 Międzynarodowe zawody koszykówki, Holandia-Niemcy 18.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Magazyn sportów wodnych 20.00 Superbike 20.30 Go — międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Zawodowy boks, walki w Rotterdamie, na żywo 23.30 Snooker, Forte League 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teleldyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje artystów nagrywających dla wytwórni płytowej Island Records 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 Najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają telef. 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni artyści, fragmenty koncertów, rozmowy w studiu 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Lassie — serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej — magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Columbo — serial USA 22.00 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.00 Telewizyjna gorączka — serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Airwolf — serial USA 1.00 Błyszczący alfalt — serial USA 1.50 Strefa zmroku — serial USA 2.15 Haus der Schatten (The Night Digger) — ang. dreszczowiec, 1971 3.50 Historia Genowefy, wł.-franc.-niem. film historyczny, 1952 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Czarująca Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Auf und davon 9.30 Dr. Kulani — Arzt auf Hawaii 10.15 Skandal in Ischl 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Notowania giełdowe 13.35 W słońcu Kalifornii 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest — serial familijny USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA po filmie: wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Muzyka ludowa 21.15 Der Blaue Max (The Blue Max) — ang. film fab. 1966 23.55 Fünf vor Zwölf — reportaż ekologiczny 0.25 Wiadomości 0.35 Auf der Flucht — serial krym. USA 1.30 MacGyver Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku